


I'm Gonna "For Science" It

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dumb Decisions, Food, Gen, I love Logan but his impulse control is basically zero, Pre-Split, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, and the twins aren't much better, cursing, logan is curiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Curiosity definitely lives up to his function, but sometimes that can backfire a bit. At least Creativity is there to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. And if they happen to get a laugh or two out of it along the way... Well. It's only fair.
Relationships: Creativity Sanders & Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	I'm Gonna "For Science" It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another story! My muse is @astronomical-solitude (tumblr), as per usual. Throw affection at them, they deserve it!
> 
> Anywaves, as per another usual, please, comment on this if you like it! I really love seeing what you guys have to say on what I write, even if it's just a screech in my general direction!
> 
> And without further ado, enjoy!

“Did you see the art I just posted?” Creativity asked Curiosity, walking into the kitchen in time to see him walking out with a bottle of pop and a sleeve of - _some kind?_ \- of candy.

“I will have to look in a moment. I’m doing… _things_.” Curiosity replied shortly, speed walking towards his room.

“Well that’s not foreboding at all.” Creativity muttered to him- their? self. Louder, “Do- do I even want to _know_ what ‘things’ is?”

Curiosity turned to face him, hand on his doorknob. “I don’t know, _do you?_ ”

Creativity jerked slightly for a moment, his right eye turning green as his left developed a red hue. Their voice turned into two separate ones, first one, then the other talking.

The first one, with a smoother tone, spoke first. “I- no.”

This was followed quickly by the second, which carried a slightly unhinged quality with it. “Yes! Let me taste the regret.”

The first one quickly corrected the second. “We couldn’t decide, but I _don’t_ want to know.”

The second reaffirmed their previous statement eagerly. “Give it to me, I want the cursed knowledge!”

Curiosity blinked at this, his hands moving to open the bottle of coke before lifting it to his lips for a sip.

He was a bit unsure about how to proceed. Sure, Creativity had been talking in these two different voices for a while now, but they normally didn’t speak like this, acknowledging that they were two separate voices, two separate _minds_ so casually. They generally tried to deny it was happening at all.

Well, he decided, giving his tie a tug as he continued to make use of his lack of a need for air, if they were going to accept that, at the very least subconsciously, far be it from Curiosity to stand in their way. He continued the conversation, seeking to keep them on this course of acceptance.

“I am going to see what happens if I guzzle a whole bottle of coke and then swallow at least five mentos.” He informed them calmly.

Their eyes widened, the first voice responding more quickly then the second.

“No!”

“Look it up first, maybe?”

After a pause, they continued in one voice. “We feel like it’d just give you bad stomach pain.”

“It is too late,” Curiosity replied, shaking the bottle slightly as he continued towards his room, the other side following him inside. “As I am already halfway through the coke.”

Creativity’s eyes lept towards the bottle at that, one of their hands twitching at their side in an aborted motion, before they were deflating, a sigh of acceptance leaving their lips. They moved over to the desk and sat in the chair there, one leg bouncing while the other swung in a steady movement of back, _tap_ , and forth, _tap_.

“Welp.” The silkier tone started.

“Have fun suffering!” The crazed voice finished with a brief cackle.

Their eyes remained trained on Curiosity’s face as he upended the bottle, chugging another quarter of its contents in one go. He coughed a bit after bringing it back down, choking on his laughter.

“My throat hurts and there are bubbles in my nose,” He began after he had caught his breath. “I must keep going.”

“Pfft, we told you.” Creativity began as one.

“Keep us updated on your-” the second voice began.

“Self-given!” The first interrupted.

“-torture!” The crazed one finished in delight.

Curiosity brought the bottle to his lips one final time, just managing to swallow the rest of it. When he spoke again, his voice had gotten rough and somewhat garbled, as though he’d just chugged a whole bottle of- oh _wait_. That’s _exactly_ what he did. _Gee_ , who could have foreseen _that_?

“I’m gona habe no acid reflex aftee thid!” Jeez, Creativity could just barely understand that.

“ _Why does this make us love you even more?_ ” They muttered under their breath, before continuing loud enough for Curiosity to hear them.

“Pfft.” They began, the red eye seeming to glow slightly brighter than the green for a moment before they smacked their hand to their face, the smoother voice taking its turn on the voicebox. “Oh my _stars_ Curiosity.”

This time the green eye took the spotlight, alongside the more manic of the two voices. “That’s gotta feel and taste really weird.”

Curiosity ignored them both, affectionately rolling his eyes but too far gone into the excitement of his experiment to pay much more mind to formulating a reply. “The coke is gone, mentos time.”

Creativity took this as a chance to fall into a conversation with themself, the two voices directing their comments at each other.

“This’ll go _so_ well.” Red spoke first, prompting a reply from Green.

“You know, we probably should’ve stopped him.” He casually waved their hand through the air as he spoke, as though to emphasize his point.

As they said this, Curiosity swallowed two mentos in rapid succession, hardly chewing any more than necessary before they fell down his esophagus.

“You think either of us has enough impulse control for that?” Red retorted. “Besides, this is entertaining and relatively harmless.”

After Red said this, Curiosity managed to get another two down before his throat began to burn.

Creativity’s head shot towards Curiosity in time for him to clear his throat enough to start brokenly yelling, his voice hoarse and clearly scraped up, making them wince at the sound.

“Dead?” Green hesitantly asked.

“What the shit, what the shit, what the shit!” Was Curiosity’s sole reply.

“I think he’s dead.” Red responded.

“Cool, we get his tech.” Green said, a grin beginning to split their face.

This grin quickly slipped off when Red began to speak. “No! We don’t get his attention, then! Or his company!”

During this exchange, Curiosity rushed to the bathroom connected to his room, quickly filling a cup with water and forcing himself to slowly sip it until it was empty.

“Oh shit you right.” Green realized. “Hey,” he shouted, turning them towards the bathroom which they had seen him run into a minute prior. “No dying yet Curiosity. We like you too much. Just suffer.”

They waited another minute before speaking again together. “How much’re you suffering right now?”

Another minute passes. “Uh… Curiosity?”

Another. “You’re starting to worry us…”

Another. Just as they were about to get up and walk in there themselves, Curiosity walks out, holding a tissue to his nose as he sniffles slightly.

“Hh.” He begins, “my poor nose and esophagus.”

Red sighs. “Oh stars you’re ok.”

Green has them give a tight grin. “You had us worried!”

“Also,” they finished, “You knew that was coming.”  
Curiosity coughs again and gives them the beginnings of a panicked look. “I sound like a rusty wrench Creativity! What did that do to my throat!?”

“Dumb shit, that’s what.” Green responds immediately.

“It’ll be fine,” Red reassures with a dismissive wave of their hand. “But, you’ll wanna take it easy on your throat for a few days. Eat marshmallows, they were originally made for sore throats.”

“And honey.” He adds after a pause. “That’ll coat your throat and let the scratches in it heal.”

“It’ll act like a bandaid!” Green adds excitedly.

“Ah, a gooey plaster.” Curiosity responds, tissue still pressed up to his nose even as he moves to his kitchen to make some tea. He was _not_ willing to drink anything that sweet straight, thank you very much.

They shrug, standing up to follow him. “Pretty much.”

He frowned as he stretched up, reaching for the tea bags first, and then the honey. “It still hurts like ass. Why didn’t you stop me? Creativityyyyyyyyy.”

They rolled their eyes at him, grabbing the kettle and filling it with water before putting it on the stove, turning it on as they went.

“‘Cause neither of us have the impulse control,” Green replied.

“And we knew it wouldn’t do anything bad to you, ” Red continued.

“Just hurt!” Green added.

“So we decided to sit back and enjoy the show.” Red finished, them moving to lean against the kitchen island, their head held in their hands as a smug smile curled their lips like a cheshire cat’s.

“Ah,” Red began right as Curiosity opened his mouth.

“We’re doing.” Green followed.

“The twin-speak thing.” Red continued.

“This is fun.” They said together.

“Wh-” Curiosity starts, confused, but living up to his function.

“Difficult to speak,” Red starts.

“Though.” Green finishes

“And we _did_ warn you first.” They say in unison, the two voices together sounding like a slightly echoed version of Creativity’s regular one.

Curiosity sighed, moving to pour the tea as the kettle began to shriek. “Fair. This one’s on me.”

“Yeah,” They agreed easily, grabbing the honey and squirting some into their cup. “But it _was_ pretty funny to watch.”

He laughed at that. The two (three?) moved to his couch and sat down with their cups of tea. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, which would lead to Curiosity losing his voice for a few days, but he thought it was worth it to see Creativity smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I need to add any tags!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> Edit: You can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
